


Feathers and flowers

by zinabug



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Snowdrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: Liev’tel is just trying to go about her day. Vax the raven is here to cause problems on purpose.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Feathers and flowers

There was never flowers growing outside the Duskmeadow.  
The only living things were the priests and the ravens, black shrouded shapes moving through the dim temple. Everything there was so dark, so somber.  
At least, until the flowers started growing.  
The day a raven landed on Liev’tel’s shoulder and handed her the snowdrop that was in his beak, she took it. She knew about vax’ildan, and his flowers, and put it in a vase on the windowsill.  
The raven stayed, perched on the steps and offering more flowers to worshipers. It was amusing, really, Liev’tel thought, watching the raven from a window in the temple, flapping its wings and trying to give the flower to a young half elven woman.  
The next day, she found the first snowdrop, growing between the cracks of the flagstones in a neat row outside the temple steps. She stopped to look at them, frowning up at the large black raven that landed on the steps ahead of her, holding a another snowdrop in his beak.  
She took it, and shook her head at him. “You need to stop it.” she said.  
He tipped his head to the side, almost grinning, and took off into the cold grey sky.  
When Liev’tel came back outside, there were flowers growing between all of the cracks in the flagstones, leaving just a narrow path to the doors. The raven flew down and landed on her shoulder, nibbling on the edge of one of the feathers in her hair. She smiled and stroked his glossy feathers.  
“You are getting up to all kinds of mischief, aren’t you.”  
The raven made soft chirping sounds and started trying to pull one of the gold beads out of her hair. She swatted him away, remembering the beads in Vax’s hair when he had come to the temple for the first time. 

—

Her fingers traced along the page of the book, reading. 

The Raven Queen. Sacred color, black and gold. Sacred animal, the raven. sacred flower, none. 

She raised her quill and carefully scratched out the word none, pausing for a second or two and placing the quill’s tip on the table again. 

Sacred flower: snowdrop*  
*in memory and honor of Vax’ildan, her champion


End file.
